The 40th annual hunger games a SYOT story
by district13.111
Summary: Welcome, and Happy Hunger Games. 24 tributes. 23 will die. 1 will survive and emerge victorious. The question is, who will that be. Will it be your tribute? or your district partner? May the odds be ever in your favor. Read, Review, and Enjoy! *SOYT CLOSED*
1. Final tribute list

**Here are the tributes.**

district 1

boy: john fortet

girl: Victoria Mathissin

district 2

boy: Gaven Est

girl: Katerina Listrine

district 3

boy: eel ectric

girl: izzy montang

district 4

boy: Max Greene

girl: yettan tocks

district 5

boy: gorrdin nomita

girl: harreten nomita

district 6

girl: Meg Sparks

boy: trainer tux

district 7

girl: Alyse Oaklark

boy: aled okoli

district 8

girl: maggie riverman

boy: bronith canling

district 9

girl: rye grain

boy: multi grain

district 10

girl: canaline willie

boy: Cattle Aravia

district 11

girl: apple fresh

boy: amazon nile

district 12

girl: coal heartheat

boy: swanona aberthany

**I am changing my pen name to district13.111, thank you.**


	2. authors note

**this chapter is just explaining that i am skipping the before games crap and going to the blood first.**


	3. bloodbath 1

**sorry for not updating a lot so i am going through all the bloodbath today**

**disclaimer: sadly the hunger games are not mine.**

trainer tuxes POV:

60 seconds. I hate waiting. Luckly I am am a 16 year old black belt in karate. Without hesitating I jump over to Izzy montang's plate and throw her off. Unfortionatly it sets off a chain reaction. boom there goes Izzy. boom. boom. boom. boom. boom. boom. seven killed already. errrrrrrrn. off goes the gong.

Alyse Oaklarks POV:

i run to the corrnucopia as fast as i can. once i get there i grab some knifes and chuck one at Multi Grain from 9. it hits him in the temple. he starts swearing at me at random.

Multi Grains POV:

im at the corrnucopia. yes. i turn around and i get a knife in the head. pleasent. i start swearing now of course. then i die.

Amazone Niles POV:

im at the orrnucopia. i grab a knife and chuck it at Cattle Aravia. of course i miss and it hits Gorrden Nomita right in the chest. then out of nowhere i see the thrower just before i die. _Cattle Aravia._

**that ends the first chapter of the bloodbath.**

**the fallen:**

**Izzy Montang killed by Trainer Tux**

**Yetton Tocks killed by chain reaction**

**Aled Okoli killed by chain reaction**

**Maggie Riverman killed by chain reaction**

**Bronith Canling killed by chain reaction**

**Rye Grain killed by chain reaction**

**Herretin Nometa killed by chain reaction**

**Multi Grain killed by Alyse Oaklark**

**Gorrden Nometa killed by Cattle Aravia**

**the overall fallen:**

**Izzy Montang killed by Trainer Tux**

**Yetton Tocks killed by chain reaction**

**Aled Okoli killed by chain reaction**

**Maggie Riverman killed by chain reaction**

**Bronith Canling killed by chain reaction**

**Rye Grain killed by chain reaction**

**Herretin Nometa killed by chain reaction**

**Multi Grain killed by Alyse Oaklark**

**Gorrden Nometa killed by Cattle Aravia**

**District13.111 out :)**


	4. Chapter 5

**Here is the rest of the bloodbath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

****Max Greenes POV:

i get to the corrnucopia. i grab 3 tridents and a few knifes and get to work. i throw one trident at Eel Ectric. it hits his leg so he falls . then i grab my knife and stab him over and over again.

Katerina Lestranges POV:

i see that idiot Max Greene throw a trident. _loser._ i then throw a knife at him. he easily dodges it and it hits John Fortet. Great he was my favorite

Meg Sparks's POV:

i am starting to think i can win. once i get to the corrnucopia i kill Swanona Aberthany with an ax. too easy.

Swanona Aberthanys POV:

i grab a pick ax and run then i see Meg Sparks. She throws an ax at me and it hits my chest.

Victoria Mathissins POV:

me and the careers stay by the corrnucopia and make camp. _boom._ the first cannon. i count them. "14 dead. thats more than half of us." I don't know what happened to the idiot who set off the chain reaction.

Gaven Ests POV:

me and Victoria try to figure out who is alive after the head shots. we came up with the four careers, both from six, the girl from seven, the boy from 10, and the girls from 11 and 12. "10 tributes left." There was lots of cheers.

**well there you have it.**

**the fallen:**

**Eel Ectric** **killed by Max Greene**

**John Fortet killed by Katerina Lestrange**

**Swanona Aberthany killed by Meg Sparks**

**the overall fallen:**

**Izzy Montang killed by Trainer Tux**

**Yetton Tocks killed by chain reaction**

**Aled Okoli killed by chain reaction**

**Maggie Riverman killed by chain reaction**

**Bronith Canling killed by chain reaction**

**Rye Grain killed by chain reaction**

**Herretin Nometa killed by chain reaction**

**Multi Grain killed by Alyse Oaklark**

**Gorrden Nometa killed by Cattle Aravia**

**Eel Ectric killed by Max Greene**

**John Fortet killed by Katerina Lestrange**

**Swanona Aberthany killed by Meg Sparks**

**District13.111**


	5. Chapter 6

Sorry** for not updating for a while but I had school stuff. Today the disclaimer will be done by Amazon Nile. Also I am doing anyone who hasn't had a POV yet will have them in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: District13.111 does not own the Hunger Games or me.**

Cattle Aravia's POV:

I get away from the corrnucopia with an ax a bag with a knife, a bottle of water (full), a pack of dried fruit, and a box of matches. Also I got a map. I run for a while until I got to a mountain. Without hesitating I start to climb.

I climb for a long time until I reach the corrnucopia. _weird. _Anyways I need food. I grab a apple and eat it. All of the sudden I grab a knife and stab myself. _Boom._

Apple Fresh's POV:

I hear a cannon go off. Me and Coal Heartheat (we are allies) wonder who it is. Then Trainer Tux comes through the trees. He whipped out a knife and throws it at Coal. It hits her right in the chest. _Boom. _Then I throw a spear at him. _Boom._

__Coal Heartheat's POV:

That district 6 boy came through the woods to us. He takes a knife and whips it at me. _Boom. _


	6. Chapter 7

**So here is half of day 2. Usually I will update on Saturday but I was busy. Also I will be doing half of the charecters POV in every chapter. P.S. today's disclaimer will be done by John Fortet. **

**John: District13.111 doesn't own the Hunger Games.**

**Me: couldn't have said it better myself.**

Meg Spark's POV:

I find a tree and climb it. When I get to the top the anthem plays. _Now for the tributes,_ I think. the first to appear is John Fortet from 1. then Izzy Montang, Eel Ectric, Yetton Tocks, then both from 5, my district partner, Trainer Tux, both from 8, Rye Grain from 9 both from 10, the boy from 11, and both from 12. 8 left! Then I hear many footsteps.

_The careers,_ I think. They must have heard me squeal in delight. Yeap. All except the dude from 4. "So looking forwards to die" I say. "No. We want you in the careers." I agreed.

Katerina Lestrange's POV:

We left Max at the corrnucopia to guard. I so want to kill him. Anyways we are hunting for tributes. We start to get into an arguement about who should be leader. "Let's take a vote" I suggest. We all agree. "Who wants it to be me?" I ask. No one. "Who wants it to be Gavin" All but me.

So Gavin's the leader. We then hear a pig like sound. It's the girl from 6. She then says "So looking forwards to die" Loser. Gavin replies, "No. We want you in the careers." _Great! Not._

Gavin Est's POV:

I'm the leader! I can't belive it. Anyways the careers have 5 not 4 members. Meg Sparks is a good fighter too. We make our way back too camp. Max says, "What took you so long?" "Later" I say. Victoria Mathissin says she should ask the capitol for their opinion for the leader. Then she suggests they send a gift to the leader.

Victoria Mathissin's POV:

A sponser gift! I wonder who's it is. I bet it's for me. "Let's look at it." It's a packet of medicine. It has a note that says Gavin. _Crap_ I thought it was me. Well he won. Let's go kill some tributes. Let's start with that 11 girl.

**400 words. Longest chapter yet. Anyways back to business.**

**The Overall Fallen:**

**Izzy Montang killed by Trainer Tux**

**Yetton Tocks killed by chain reaction**

**Aled Okoli killed by chain reaction**

**Maggie Riverman killed by chain reaction**

**Bronith Canling killed by chain reaction**

**Rye Grain killed by chain reaction**

**Herretin Nometa killed by chain reaction**

**Multi Grain killed by Alyse Oaklark**

**Gorrden Nometa killed by Cattle Aravia**

**Eel Ectric killed by Max Greene**

**John Fortet killed by Katerina Lestrange**

**Swanona Aberthany killed by Meg Sparks**

**Cattle Aravia killed by suicide **

**Coal Heartheat killed by Trainer Tux**

**Trainer Tux killed by Apple Fresh**

**District13.111 out :)**


	7. an of the day

**This chapter is just explaining about how sponser points (for tributes you like) are going to work. I am going to ask questions and every question you answer correctly you get 3 points.**

**Disclaimer: I do not of the HG**

**1) Who does Karerina Lestrange want to kill?**

**2) Who is new to the careers?**

**3) Who killed ****Aled Okoli?**

******4) How many corrnucopias have been mentioned?**

******5) How many people were killed by the chain reaction?**

******6) Who started the chain reaction?**

******7) Who do you want to win?**

******(worth 4 points)**

******Just pm or review me the answers. Also here is the system:**

**********2 points-1 small knife  
3 points-a package of dried fruit  
4 points-crackers  
5 points-beef strips  
6 points-bread from their district  
7 points-weapon of choice  
8 points- medicine(minor)  
9 points-2 bottles of water and 1 bottle of iodine  
10 points- sleeping bag  
11 points- night vision glasses  
12 points- a feast for 1  
13 points- a feast for 2 plus containers for leftovers  
14 points- medicine(life saving) ************18 points- 3 weapons of choice ************22 points- survival for an extra day**

**********Thanks for taking the quiz. District13.111 out :)**


	8. Water, Mutts, and more

**Sorry for not updating yesterday so, yeah. Today's disclaimer will be done by ****Trainer Tux.**

******Trainer: I'm a black belt. We don't die. Anyways, District13.111 doesn't own the Hunger Games.**

******Me: Perfect... I guess**

Victoria Mathissin's POV:

8 of us left! I am going to win, but not as the leader. Who cares "Let's hunt some tributes" I yell. Unfortionatly the girl from district 11 comes to the corrnucopia. Gaven takes her.

He goes over with a spear and says "You here? No." He then throws the spear at her heart.

Gaven Est's POV:

Victoria starts yelling things about tributes. Then Apple Fresh comes through the bushes. I think of something funny to say so I can get a gift. I said "You here? No."

I then spear her through the heart. _Boom. _7 left.

Apple Fresh's POV:

I am walking through the path that leads out of the forest to the corrnucopia. I then here a yell. Oh no. I wonder who it is?

It's the careers. Of course. Gavin then says "You here? No." Then he spears me in the heart.

Max Greene's POV:

Gavin kills the girl from 11 easily. Then we get a gift supprisingly. It is a feast for 2. Also it hes a note for Gavin, again. He looks at me and nods. Right after the blood bath we made a plan. I then say "So Victoria about what you said earlier..."

I grab a trident and walk away to the bushes. Once inside them I throw the trident at Victoria. Right in the heart. _Yes!_ _Boom._ Gavin then runs over to me, with his bag of food. We run until we get to the water. Perfect for me.

Katerina Lestrange's POV:

Max whips out a trident and then walks away. Then out of no where a trident hits Victoria in the heart. _Max did it._ I think. I throw a knife at Gavin but miss and he runs into the bushes. I yell, "Meg, should we fight or keep the alliance" That was stupid. She agrees though.

Meg Spark's POV:

Katerina yells something at me and I respond yes. So now there are two groups of careers and Alyse Oaklark. There's only five of us left. I suggest we find Alyse Oaklark, but Katerina says no. "We find the other careers" was her response.

Alyse Oaklark's POV:

I am going to win. I'm walking through the woods until I find some sort of cave. I think I'll stay here for the night. The anthem then starts to play. The first is Victoria from 1. Then Apple Fresh from 11. Then the anthem plays again. 5 left. I can't believe it. Then a thing came out of no where.

It looked like some kind of mutt. Like half horse and half fly. A horsefly? It opens up it's heart by moving it's leg to attack. I then throw an ax at it's heart and it falls.

**Longest chapter yet. 659 words. I know it's not very long compared to other stories. But it's mildly long. So on with business.**

**The fallen:**

**Apple Fresh killed by Gavin Est**

**Victoria Mathissin killed by Max Greene**

**The Overall Fallen:**

**Izzy Montang killed by Trainer Tux**

**Yetton Tocks killed by chain reaction**

**Aled Okoli killed by chain reaction**

**Maggie Riverman killed by chain reaction**

**Bronith Canling killed by chain reaction**

**Rye Grain killed by chain reaction**

**Herretin Nometa killed by chain reaction**

**Multi Grain killed by Alyse Oaklark**

**Gorrden Nometa killed by Cattle Aravia**

**Eel Ectric killed by Max Greene**

**John Fortet killed by Katerina Lestrange**

**Swanona Aberthany killed by Meg Sparks**

**Cattle Aravia killed by suicide**

**Coal Heartheat killed by Trainer Tux**

**Trainer Tux killed by Apple Fresh**

**Apple Fresh killed by Gavin Est**

**Victoria Mathissin killed by Max Greene**

**District13.111 out :)**


	9. Yum, a Feast

**Here is chapter 10. This time I did it on Saterday like I said, luckly. Here we go on the today's diclaimer. Today's disclaimer will be done by career, Victoria Mathissin.**

**Victoria: I'm a career we don't die.**

**Me: Again?**

Alyse Oaklark's POV:

That mutt. was horrible. I wonder what today will bring. As I'm walking trumpets blare. It's Claudious Templesmith! "Attention remaining tributes. I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to a feast. How nice for you guys. The head gamemaker, District13.111 approved this."

A feast! "As you know normaly we give you food but this is different. Each of you need something, despertly. That something is in a bag marked with your district number. 2G, 2K, 4, 6, 7. Good luck."

Meg Sparks's POV:

Claudious Temple smith anounces a feast. After that Katerina suggests she goes and gets our 2 bags. I think that's a good idea. I don't want to die. But I agree to be stationed guard around the corrnucopia.

We walk for a long time until we get to the bushes around the corrnucopia. We wait until the bags are up and then Katerina goes in.

Katerina Lestrrange's POV:

We walk for a long time until we get to the bushes around the corrnucopia. We wait until the bags are up and then I go in. I see no one is there so I'm the first one. Nobody can kill me now. I go and grab all the bags.

A voice comes from the hedge. "Those aren't your's!" A trident comes from over the hedge. _Max killed me. I was supposed to kill him!_ It hits me in the chest. Good bye world. _Boom__._

Max Greene's POV:

Katerina runs to the corrnucopia to get her bag and Meg's. Instead she grabs all of the bags. I yell "Those aren't your's!" with that I throw a trident at her chest. It hit her in the chest. _Boom._ I killed her. She wanted to kill me.

I run up and grab mine, Gavin's, Meg's, and Katerina's. I run off to the island where me and Gavin are staying at. We found a corrnucopia but, it is fake. It has a dent, unlike the real one. When I get there I say "I killed Katerina and took her's and Meg's bag." We then open the bags.

Gavin Est's POV:

Max comes from under the water. He has four bags. He then says "I killed Katerina and took her's and Meg's bag." We then open the bags. In Meg's we find night vision glasses. In katerina's we get an eletical blanket. Then I say "Let's open our's at the same time. 3, 2, 1, open.

I open mine and Max doesn't. In mine is Life saving medicine. Now Max opens his. He has two sets of armor. I examine mine closer and see that there are two sets. "I also got two!" I tell Max. "Great," he responds.

**There you have chapter I've again. 670 words Right on time this week this week. Next week I might update early. Back on track.**

**The Fallen:**

**Katerina Lestrange killed by Max Greene**

**The Overall Fallen:**

**Izzy Montang killed by Trainer Tux**

**Yetton Tocks killed by chain reaction**

**Aled Okoli killed by chain reaction**

**Maggie Riverman killed by chain reaction**

**Bronith Canling killed by chain reaction**

**Rye Grain killed by chain reaction**

**Herretin Nometa killed by chain reaction**

**Multi Grain killed by Alyse Oaklark**

**Gorrden Nometa killed by Cattle Aravia**

**Eel Ectric killed by Max Greene**

**John Fortet killed by Katerina Lestrange**

**Swanona Aberthany killed by Meg Sparks**

**Cattle Aravia killed by suicide**

**Coal Heartheat killed by Trainer Tux**

**Trainer Tux killed by Apple Fresh**

**Apple Fresh killed by Gavin Est**

**Victoria Mathissin killed by Max Greene**

**Katerina killed by Max Greene**

**District13.111 out :)**


	10. A whole lot of thoughts

**seriously District13.111, late update. I can't belive it, I thought I would get it done early. This chapter may be short but explainitory. Here is the disclaimer done by Gorrdin Nomita.**

**Gorrdin: I died but as long as I'm with Herretin I'm happy but, I don't exist because District13.111 doesn't own the Hunger Games**

**Me: Oddly enough that was more perfect than the rest**

Meg Spark's POV:

I heard a scream and thought it's Katerina. When she doesn't return my susppections are confirmed. She's dead. I never even got my bag. I wonder what was in it. I hear somebody running now. I look through the hedge and see...

Alyse Oaklark was in the clearing grabbing her bag. I wonder if she would allie with me. _No Meg._ I tell myself. You no longer need allies. there are 4 left. Me, Gavin, Max, and Alyse. I wonder what is in her bag.

I don't think I'm a killer. I killed Swanona Aberthany without the blink of an eye. He was just an obstical from my return to my home. I think I am going to win but I don't want to kill anyone else. Not even her, Alyse.

Alyse Oaklark's POV:

The corrnucopia swims into view. I run up and grab my bag. I then run to the woods and then climb a tree. I then decide to open the bag after the anthem. Now all I have to do is wait for the anthem.

_One great nation._

_Outlawed with_

_13 outlying districts._

_And one all mighty_

_one generous_

_Capitol._

_And then the districts rebelled._

_But now we know are place._

_Oh Panem. Oh Panem._

_One beautiful country._

_And we were saved._

_By the President._

_And he showed high faith_

_in us._

_One day we will Unite to be_

_one great and peaceful nation._

Now is the time to see the dead tributes. I first see Katerina from 2. Then the anthem plays again and the sky darkens again. I bet Max killed Katerina. Now I decide to open the bag. In the bag I find a map. It must be the arena. I tell myself I'm very lucky for finding this map.

I fall asleep but am awaking later by a yell for help. The yell seemed to have come from beneath me. I look down and see Max Greene. He appears to be fighting a mutt but is losing. Should I help him? NO!

Max Greene's POV:

Me and Gavin are having an arguement over what to do. I say we sleep but Gavin says we hunt for tributes. Gavin then gets out his knife and starts to threaten to kill me. I do the same with my trident. He throws his only knife and misses.

Now Gavin is weaponless. I have the upper hand. I can kill him. I'm not that mean. I say we can go hunt tributes but we have to split up to do it. He of course agrees with this. Now we go off in different directions. I go to the woods and he goes to the mountains.

I walk for a while before I'm attacked. I'm not attacked by a tribute but a mutt. This mutt appears to be a mix of a rinosorous, a shark, a tiger, a lizard, and an eel. It knocks me down and takes 2 of my three tridents.I then yell for help. I throw my last trident at the mutt's heart but it avoids it.

Gavin Est's POV:

Me and Max split up to hunt for tributes but I turn around and go back to the corrnucopia (we were staying there). I wait a while and then I hear a yell for help. That must be Max. I run to the woods and see Max get attacked by a mutt.

I look up and see Alyse Oaklark and see her just sitting there. I'm so mad I decide to do something evil. I tell Max to hold on. I see Max throw his last trident. He then misses. I grab my knife and throw it at the mutts heart. The mutt Then (using it's claws) lunges at Max. My knife hits it just before it kills him.

Now to do what I said earlier. The thing about being evil. I grab my knife from the mutt (as I call it the rinoshagerizardel) and throw it at Alyse. It hits her in the heart. _Boom._ Max says then, ''Good job. I didn't Know you could kill."

**There we go. That truely was the longest chapter yet. 920 words. Now here are the traditional deaths. **

**The Fallen:**

**Alyse Oaklark killed by Gavin Est**

**The Overall Fallen:**

**Izzy Montang killed by Trainer Tux**

**Yetton Tocks killed by chain reaction**

**Aled Okoli killed by chain reaction**

**Maggie Riverman killed by chain reaction**

**Bronith Canling killed by chain reaction**

**Rye Grain killed by chain reaction**

**Herretin Nometa killed by chain reaction**

**Multi Grain killed by Alyse Oaklark**

**Gorrden Nometa killed by Cattle Aravia**

**Eel Ectric killed by Max Greene**

**John Fortet killed by Katerina Lestrange**

**Swanona Aberthany killed by Meg Sparks**

**Cattle Aravia killed by suicide**

**Coal Heartheat killed by Trainer Tux**

**Trainer Tux killed by Apple Fresh**

**Apple Fresh killed by Gavin Est**

**Victoria Mathissin killed by Max Greene**

**Katerina Lestrange killed by Max Greene**

**Alyse Oaklark killed by Gavin Est**

**District13.111 out :)**


	11. Claudious and Ceaser (Part 1)

**This chapter is all just going to take place in the districts of the remaining tributes. I will be doing it in a friends POV. This chapter is also going to be short. One last thing is the disclaimer done by Izzy Montang.**

**Izzy: Some brat shoved me off my plate. Now I'm dead. On the bright side none of this is real because District13.111 doesn't own the Hunger Games.**

District 2:

Martin Garvey's POV:

Me and Gavin were best friends. Now he is probably going to die. I mean that Meg Sparks girl looks pretty tough. Also why did Gavin and Max keep the alliance until now. I mean three competitors are left and two have an alliance. That's just messed up.

I just wish they would break it already. Right now I'm watching the games and something interesting is happening. All three of the remaining tributes-Gavin, Max, and Meg-are facing a mutt.

Back in the Capitol...

Claudiaus Templesmith's POV:

"Would you look at that ladies and gentlemen. All three of the remaining tributes are facing the same mutt. This mutt looks like that one from earlier-the rinoshagerizardel. What do you think Ceaser?" "I think at least one will die in the process," Ceaser responded. "Well all three are pretty tough. Oh would you look at that Meg has started attacking it with her javilen.

"She just missed the heart. Ooh, now Max is coming in with his trident and Gavin with his knife. Gavin chucks it at the mutt's heart but again misses. Now Max throws his trident and hits it right in the heart. Well Ceaser you were wrong."

District 4:

Patrick Sappa's POV:

Why did Max volunteer? He was 17. I'm 18 and we are best friends. Now I'm out of the reaping and he will probably die in the next week. Already there are three competitors. At least Max is now alone. he was allied with Gavin until a few minutes ago.

Back in the games...

Gavin Est's POV:

As soon as me and Max get away from the mutt we slit up. He then heads off towards the sea. I decide to go to the mountains. It is like home. In district 2 there are a lot of mountains. I climb for a while until I get to a cave. This is where I will make camp I decide.

I am just going to sit here until tomorow. Just then a parachute comes down. In the parachute is a clarinet. I start to play it. Nobody is around to here me. Meg went off to the woods. I wonder how martin's doing.

**Sorry about how this is short but I'm really tired. Also I will do the rest of this chapter I the next update. One last thing, I will be updating on Sundays not Saturdays anymore. **

**The Overall fallen:**

**Izzy Montang killed by Trainer Tux**

**Yetton Tocks killed by chain reaction**

**Aled Okoli killed by chain reaction**

**Maggie Riverman killed by chain reaction**

**Bronith Canling killed by chain reaction**

**Rye Grain killed by chain reaction**

**Herretin Nometa killed by chain reaction**

**Multi Grain killed by Alyse Oaklark**

**Gorrden Nometa killed by Cattle Aravia**

**Eel Ectric killed by Max Greene**

**John Fortet killed by Katerina Lestrange**

**Swanona Aberthany killed by Meg Sparks**

**Cattle Aravia killed by suicide**

**Coal Heartheat killed by Trainer Tux**

**Trainer Tux killed by Apple Fresh**

**Apple Fresh killed by Gavin Est**

**Victoria Mathissin killed by Max Greene**

**Katerina Lestrange killed by Max Greene**

**Alyse Oaklark killed by Gavin Est**

**District13.111 out:)**


	12. All the Stupid Moves

**Sorry for the long wait but I was on vacation. Then I had baseball. Once again I am going to say sorry and this chapter might be longer than the rest, but I'm not sure. One last thing is the disclaimer that will be done by Canaline Willie.**

**Canaline: Let this be over with so District13.111 can do this by himself.**

Meg Sparks's POV:

I am running through the woods and then I hear some rustling leaves above me. I look up and see nothing. Then I start running again. Then I hear rustling leaves behind me. Starting to get paraniod I look behind me and see a glint of gold and then laugh. "Ha ha Max. I see you."

He then comes out, smiles, and says, "Looks like you found me but now you have to die." I then reply, I don't think so. You see I have several knifes and a javilon. You only have a trident" His smile then quickly drops. Then it returns and he says, "Good point but I think I can kill you faster."

With that he chucks his trident at me but it hits my leg. I think I see another weapon behind his leg but I don't. Instead I throw my javilon and hit him in the side.

Max Greene's POV:

I get to experience the blast of blood and pain in my side. I guess I could be in more trouble but I'm lucky. I try and grad my trident but Meg is faster at the moment. She chucks it in to the woods. I then slap her and she doesn't seem to like it.

She grabs a knife and stabs me over and over again. Man this hurts. Why does this hurt so much? The next minute or so is a blur while I try to figure out if I'm dead. I think I'm Dead. She then leaves saying something about me being dead in a few minutes.

I think about all I did in my life. Me and Patrick. Me and Alex, my bro. Me and dad. He was a victor and an mentor to me. He told me I could win. He told me to volunteer. Man I hate him. He baisically killed me. I hate him. I take on last breath and say, "You suck, Dad."

**Well there we go. I thought I could make up for the long time with a death. Speaking of deaths...**

**The Fallen:**

**Max Greene killed by Meg Sparks**

**The Overall Fallen:**

**Izzy Montang killed by Trainer Tux**

**Yetton Tocks killed by chain reaction**

**Aled Okoli killed by chain reaction**

**Maggie Riverman killed by chain reaction**

**Bronith Canling killed by chain reaction**

**Rye Grain killed by chain reaction**

**Herretin Nometa killed by chain reaction**

**Multi Grain killed by Alyse Oaklark**

**Gorrden Nometa killed by Cattle Aravia**

**Eel Ectric killed by Max Greene**

**John Fortet killed by Katerina Lestrange**

**Swanona Aberthany killed by Meg Sparks**

**Cattle Aravia killed by suicide**

**Coal Heartheat killed by Trainer Tux**

**Trainer Tux killed by Apple Fresh**

**Apple Fresh killed by Gavin Est**

**Victoria Mathissin killed by Max Greene**

**Katerina Lestrange killed by Max Greene**

**Alyse Oaklark killed by Gavin Est**

**Max Greene killed by Meg Sparks**

**District13.111 out:)**


End file.
